1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system that integrates an indirect light with a suspended grid ceiling.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspended ceilings having a metallic grid that supports panels in grid openings are common. Generally, in such ceilings, direct lighting fixtures replace panels in selected grid openings to provide room illumination. Such light fixtures are commonly simply open bottom boxes that have a number of fluorescent light tubes mounted therein, in parallel, with a translucent cover on the bottom of the box. The box is supported on the grid. In direct lighting, light from the tubes shines directly downward through the translucent cover into the room. Generally, the tubes are visible from below. Such direct form of fluorescent lighting is relatively inexpensive, but very plain and utilitarian, without much decorative effect.
An alternative type fluorescent lighting of an indirect, reflected, type is occasionally used with suspended grid ceilings. Such indirect lighting, wherein the fluorescent tubes cannot be seen, yields a glow over the room, which can be used to achieve desirable decorative effects. No translucent or other light passing covers, panes or lenses, are normally used in this type of lighting, with the light shining through open space into the room after being reflected.
In one form of indirect lighting, the tubes are positioned below the ceiling panels of the suspended ceiling, and reflect against the ceiling into the room. Opaque shields conceal the tubes from view from the room below. Such installations are generally custom designed and installed, with attendant, generally extensive, expense.
Efforts have been made to provide indirect lighting fixtures that can be supported in grid openings as in direct lighting fixtures, to avoid the expense of custom designing and installing indirect lighting which reflects against the ceiling. In this form of indirect lighting in suspended grid ceilings, the fixture reflects light through a grid opening itself, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,460. In such patent, the tubes are positioned above and behind panels adjacent the openings, and thus concealed from view from below. The light is reflected from a dome over the opening and tubes, into the room below, through the grid opening. A mask is optionally secured to the fixture to reduce the area of the opening through which the reflected light travels, and to further conceal the light tubes from view from below. The fixture, including the reflector dome, rests on the grid beam flanges.